mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Over (Chapter 20)
Hey guys! ConnaBuilder here! Just so you know, if you want to comment, just leave a message on the talk page. Her Grace and Name Elsa limped towards Rebel's second arm, grabbed it, and counted up all the pieces she had. "Let's see," She said to herself, "Body, check, arms, check, hands, check, circuits and stuff, check, legs, no. *sigh*" She slowly got back up, and heard the words ringing through her head. "Monster!" "Curse!" "Prophecy" They continued echoing inside her ears as she limped forward. "Monster, Curse, Prophecy. Monster! Monster! Your nothing but a curse! Maybe you are the prophecy! I AM NOT THE PROPHECY!" "Enough!" Elsa screamed out, silencing her thoughts. She looked around her to see the grass around her had been frozen solid by the blast she just released. "Who am I kidding?" She asked herself, "There right, I am just a horrible monster, I am nothing but a deadly curse and I am the stupid Prophecy." She looked in front of her with relief, as she saw the pair of legs on the ground. She grabbed them and headed back to Rebel. "Took you sweet time, didn't it?" Rebel asked. Elsa threw his pieces at his head. As he started rebuilding himself, Elsa heard a faint thudding sound which grew louder and louder. "What is that?" Elsa asked Rebel. "I have no idea." Elsa felt a massive shadow fall over her, and she turned to see a massive mech with two massive fist and a machine gun turret on one arm and a rocket launcher on the other one. "Rebel?" Elsa asked. Rebel finished putting himself together. "Run!" Elsa turn, but as she started running, her leg slowed her down. "I can't run. My leg!" She called to Rebel. Rebel stopped, he turned, considering what to do. "I'm sorry." He said, and sprinted away. "What?" Elsa said in dismay, looking out hopelessly as Rebel faded from sight. "You can't run Elsa." The mech said through a loud speaker. Elsa turned to it. "Vincent, correct?" "Yes, that is correct. Can't run, can you." "No I can't." "Well it looks like your as powerless as your little sister." "Do not talk about my sister like you know her! She is beauty, happiness and grace." "If she is, why aren't you with her?" "Because I'm a fool. She is probably in a lot of trouble right now and its all my fault. I made some bad choices and now because of that I can't see her any more. Right now she hates me, and who can blame her. She's right about me. I am a monster. I am a curse. I am the Prophecy." The mech grabbed her, and took her back to the far to familiar prison. Zoe came out and escorted Elsa into the cell, and put her in the torture machine. "Now, lets begin." Zoe said. After an hour of electric shocking and stabbing and burning, every time making Elsa feel more and more pain, Zoe stopped. "Don't worry dear. We'll be back." Both Vincent and Zoe walked away. Elsa closed her eyes, and sang gently to herself. Category:Over Chapters